Fairy Tales
by lexieconextreme
Summary: Just a bunch of Fairy Tail drabbles for prompts found on Tumblr. Around 50 prompts, in fact. Maybe even more. NaLu inspired, with some others mixed in. I don't own anything. Rated T cause why not. (ON HIATUS)
1. I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid

**Prompt 1- "I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid." (NaLu)**

* * *

Lucy was feeling a little peeved. Well, maybe peeved wasn't the right word. Angry, maybe? No, absolutely fucking _pissed_ would be more accurate. This was supposed to be a nice, relaxing evening, spent in her warm bath, doing absolutely nothing.

"Come on, Lucy, what's wrong?"

"Oh, absolutely _nothing_ , Natsu!" The sarcasm practically dripped from her voice, which edged continually up in pitch, but as usual, of course, Natsu missed it.

"Lucy, _please_. You're my best friend outside of Happy, and ya sound upset. I may be an idiot, but I ain't stupid. Tell me what's wrong!"

Yes, this was supposed to be a nice, relaxing evening, spent in her warm bath, doing absolutely nothing.

Instead, she was desperately trying to hide her body using bubbles that floated aimlessly over the water as if they hadn't a fucking care in the world.

Which, they wouldn't, seeing as they were bubbles. Obviously. Lucy didn't know why she'd thought that.

Oh, it didn't matter! She shouldn't have to worry about having to cover herself in her own damn bath tub, in her own damn house!

But, she'd forgotten. This wasn't just her house. Not anymore. Not according to stupid Natsu.

Who now sat across from her in the bath, stark naked, and seemingly completely uncaring that they were sitting naked in a hot bath, _together._

 _At the same. Fucking. Time._

Lucy gave a frustrated scream, which ended oddly in a hysterical sort of laugh.

"Not stupid, huh?" she choked. "Take a look at where you are!"

Natsu looked around, and Lucy did _not_ miss how his gaze lingered longer than it should have on her ample breasts, and lowered a bit further than even that. Lucy's face glowed with heat, and she desperately pushed down that feeling of slight pleasure that rose up.

"I'm enjoyin' a bath with ya."

And... he'd missed the point.

There went that feeling of pleasure.

And... out the window he goes, with no clothing to his name.


	2. How long have you been standing there?

**Prompt 2- "How long have you been standing there?" (NaLu)**

* * *

Lucy studied herself in the mirror from every angle, trying to decide if her new skirt made her butt look too big. Yes, maybe a question like that was too stereotypical for a pretty girl like Lucy to be asking herself, but it was a legitimate one.

She was very aware of the weight she'd been gaining lately, and she wasn't happy about it. No matter how hard she tried to work it off, it just never went away. Lucy was starting to think she wouldn't be able to wear cute things like the skirt she was trying on now. Not with that weight gain clearly visible.

Lucy wasn't sure her self-esteem could handle this, but it wasn't like she had much of a choice. It was handle it or don't. She sat down in a huff on her bed, putting her chin in her hands. Problem was, Lucy didn't really know _how_ to handle it.

Oh well. It was time to stop degrading herself in the mirror. She should just go into Fairy Tail already and stop fretting about it. Lucy glanced over at her clock. She was supposed to meet Natsu at the guild in about half an hour. Leaving now would be good.

Sighing, Lucy stood. She stepped in front of the mirror one more time to examine her waistline, where the skin was very clearly expanding over an area where it hadn't last week. Then she jumped. There was a certain pink-haired wizard standing behind her.

"Natsu!" she shouted, spinning around to glare at him. "We were supposed to meet at the guild! How long have you been standing there?"

"A little while," he answered, staring down at her. He went silent, and he continued to stare.

Lucy was beginning to feel more than a little creeped out. "What are you staring at me for?" she demanded.

Silence for a moment more, then, "Ya look fine, Luce. So stop worrying about your appearance, okay?"

Lucy blinked, surprised. But then she smiled uncertainly, and nodded.

"Thanks Natsu."

"Any time, Lucy."

 **A/N: As someone with body-image issues, I felt this was important. Anyways, thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. Who gave you that black eye?

**Prompt 3- "Who gave you that black eye?" (NaLu)**

* * *

When Lucy walked into the guild that particular morning, she did her absolute very best to shield the left side of her face from sight. If Natsu got a look at what had happened, well, to say he wouldn't be happy was an understatement.

While Lucy was normally very capable of taking care of herself, yesterday, for some reason, she had just been off her game. She had been walking through what she'd always thought of as a friendly neighborhood in Magnolia when she found out that it actually wasn't all that friendly.

Before she'd had time to even think of reaching for her keys, two rough hands grabbed her from behind and dragged Lucy behind a small clothing store that always had cute skirts in the window. They pinned her arms above her head, leaving her completely unable to summon a spirit. Lucy belatedly hoped Loke would randomly pop in like he loved to do and help her out, but she remembered a moment later that he had told her he was going on vacation.

Rotten timing was what that was.

The man's body was incredibly close to hers, almost rubbing together. Lucy shuddered at the strong, sour smell of tobacco and the acrid smell of alcohol on his breath.

"Heyy there, little lady."

Oh, ugh. Cringe, cringe, cringe. The man slurred his words worse than Cana, and smelled so much worse.

"Why don't we have some fun, huh?" His mouth covered Lucy's and she let out a little scream, muffled though it was. She struggled against his weight, and it was almost too much. But she managed to maneuver her leg out from under his hold and slammed it upward, and the man let out a scream of his own, moving away. Lucy ripped herself away from his weakening hold and stumbled a few steps.

"Bitch!" He lunged at her, and his drunken fist slammed into Lucy's face, bringing forward a sharp yelp. She kicked at him again and stumbled out into the street, picking up her pace to a run toward home.

When she'd got there, Lucy had just let her landlady take care of her and slept the rest of the day away. She was too exhausted to do much else. When she awoke the next morning, a large, purpling bruise made itself known over her eye. Knowing Natsu would already have questions (if not him (idiot he was) then Gray or Erza) because of her missed day, Lucy decided to head into the guild.

Which was where she was now, trying desperately to hide her left eye. Thank god for long hair, as it was basically doing most of the work. But not enough. Wakaba and Macao were looking at her oddly over their drinks and had ceased their nostalgic conversation about the "good old days," and Mira looked concernedly over at her from her station at the bar. But at least Natsu wasn't-

"Hey, Lucy!" Oh no. Speak of the devil. "Where were ya yesterday? We were worried!"

"Oh, sorry about that!" Lucy answered nervously, not turning to face him. "I was just feeling really sick, and, uh, couldn't make it in."

"Oh yeah?" Natsu sniffed the air, and, more specifically, Lucy. Usually, she smelled like vanilla, rosemary and mint. She didn't smell sick, but there was something else concerning. She smelled like cigarette smoke and a musty liquor store, which was definitely _not_ something he associated with Lucy.

Never one for subtlety, his next words were, "Why do ya smell so weird?"

Lucy's face reddened, but she still did not turn to face him. She'd showered and taken the most fragrant bath in the world last night, but of course, you couldn't hide anything from Natsu's nose.

"I, um, wouldn't know," she replied stiffly.

Natsu could occasionally pick up on the scent of emotions, as well as fragrances. He knew it had something to do with hormones, but didn't think about it any further than that. Right now, he could smell Lucy's fear. And her nervousness.

She was lying.

"Why don't ya turn ta face me, Luce?" Her shoulders stiffened, and that's when Natsu knew something was wrong. He came around her side, and the instant he saw her face, his own darkened. Gently, he touched the bruise that was visible beneath the fringe of (beautiful, in his opinion) blonde hair.

"Who did this?" And Lucy flinched at the pure, unadulterated _rage_ in his voice. She'd known this was coming. "Who gave ya the black eye?"

"J-just," she stuttered. "Just a m-man in the street."

That smell of fear heightened, and Natsu thought he would explode from the anger he felt. Not only had the douchebag hurt his Lucy, he'd scared the living hell out of her.

He moved past her. "I'm goin' out, Gramps," he growled, and Makarov looked at Lucy a moment before nodding his assent.

"Just don't kill the man, alright?" he answered tiredly, and Natsu was gone, following the scent he'd picked up off Lucy.

Wendy came over and instantly took care of Lucy's eye, for which she was grateful, though she continued to worry about Natsu, and, just a little, about his prey.

Lucy didn't see Natsu again until the next day, and with him came the news of drunken man who'd been nearly beaten to death, dropped off at the hospital by a wizard of Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **A/N: Not really a "drabble," I know, but I'm not all that great at writing shorter things. This is supposed to help me with that. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed it!**


	4. You haven't touched your food What's up

**Prompt 4- "You haven't even touched your food. What's going on?" (NaLu)**

* * *

Lucy knew something was wrong with Natsu the moment she walked into the guild hall. Mostly, it was because he had an entire buffet's worth of food sitting in front of him and he wasn't ripping into it like he had been raised in a barn.

Instead, he just stared at his plate, not really seeing it.

Lucy walked toward him, concern etched into her face. "Hey Natsu," she said, sliding into the bench where he sat. He jumped, seemingly surprised by her arrival, which was beyond weird. Usually, Natsu would hear or smell her coming. Now, neither.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothin' much."

Lucy snorted. "Yeah, sure. You haven't even touched your food. What's going on?"

"It's..." he began slowly. "It's the day Igneel disappeared."

Ah. Now it made much more sense. It was July 7, years after X777. Poor Natsu.

"And... it's also the day Lisanna 'died'."

Lisanna had 'died' on the same day Igneel disappeared? Wow. Talk about coincidence. And it had Natsu upset.

Lucy tried for a comforting smile. "But Lisanna's back. And you'll find Igneel someday, I know you will."

"Yeah?" he replied, and Lucy was a little surprised by the amount of acid in his voice, but it was more sad-sounding than anything else. "When?"

"Someday," Lucy repeated firmly. "No one can know when that is. But you won't give up, will you?"

Slowly, Natsu shook his head. "No."

"Then you'll find him."

Natsu grinned at her. "Yeah." He wrapped his strong, warm arm around Lucy's shoulders. "Thanks Luce."

* * *

 **A/N: I don't actually know when Lisanna was transported to Edolas, so I just used the date of Igneel's disappearance for it. Don't get too mad.**


	5. I'm pregnant

**Prompt 5- "I'm pregnant." (NaLu)**

* * *

"I'm pregnant."

Those two little words seemed to have no effect whatsoever on Lucy's husband of one year. The pink-haired wizard just sat at the table inside the guild, slurping somewhat childishly on a slushie as if he hadn't a care in the world. Which, he was about to. One, for ignoring her, and two, in about nine months, for the rest of his life.

Lucy stared with growing agitation and irritation at Natsu's form, which was bent over his slushie, and started to wonder not for the first time (or the last) why she'd married him. Yes, he loved her. And she loved him back. But he was basically a giant child, even if he was a sweet one.

She knew for a fact that he was great with kids, as their day with Asuka a few years ago had proved. So Lucy wasn't really worried about that area. It was more his penchant for getting into trouble where none should exist. Natsu Dragneel could find trouble in Rivendell, if he tried.

But it was that childish nature that worried her the most. Aside from being good with kids, that immaturity could easily rub off on younger children, not to mention that the simple existence of it inside his mind might just mean he really wasn't ready for fatherhood.

This was the first test. Seeing how he would take the news would tell Lucy what she needed to know. And maybe she really was just overthinking it. Maybe it would all turn out a-okay, and she was just overreacting.

Oh, how she hoped that was the case.

Natsu finished his slushie, and still, he didn't answer. "Natsu?"

He glanced over at her with his usual bright smile. "Hmm?"

"Did you hear me? I'm pregnant."

He nodded. "Oh, yeah, I know!"

"What?" Lucy blinked. "What do you mean, 'you know'?"

"I mean I found out days ago and was just waitin' for ya ta find out."

Lucy's vision began to tinge red. "And just how did you find out?" Through gritted teeth.

"I smelled it on ya. One day last week, somethin' about your smell changed. I didn't know what it was at first, but then I figured it out. I'd smelled it before, on Erza, when she was pregnant."

Lucy glared at him. "And you didn't feel the need to tell me?"

"Why would I? How weird would that be, the guy telling his wife she's pregnant?"

The lovely Mrs. Dragneel sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I don't really care about weirdness, Natsu. The information would have been nice."

"Well, then, I'll just have ta tell ya if ya get pregnant again!"

That prospect, Lucy thought, was very doubtful indeed.


	6. He's a bad kisser

**Prompt 6- "He's a bad kisser." (NaLu)**

* * *

Lucy usually ignored the girls in town, because usually, their snotty conversations were not for her. Usually, in fact, they were against her. Snotty rich girls could be so cruel, Lucy thought as she sat down in a cafe in downtown Magnolia. And most of the time, they didn't even know what they were talking about. Oh, the rumors that had spread the moment news of her and Natsu's engagement hit the town.

Actually, Lucy didn't really know what the rumors were. She hadn't stopped to listen to them. She only knew about them because Erza had told her, after beating the ever loving crap out of a man who had said something lewd about Lucy... and then about Natsu. Pervert.

But she couldn't ignore them this time, as this time, she could hear a group of giggling, "whispering" girls talking about Natsu on the other side of the cafe.

"Have you heard what a hothead he is? So arrogant, it's a wonder that blonde bimbo can stand him..."

"How about his destructive tendencies? I've heard he's destroyed entire towns trying to do a simple job!"

"Bet those tendencies do wonders for the bimbo when they're in bed..."

"I doubt they've ever had sex. The blonde's never had a boyfriend, and I was so sure until a couple weeks ago that the Salamander was gay for the ice wizard. Neither of them have any experience."

"Who, the Salamander or the ice wizard?"

A chorus of laughter went around the table, filling Lucy's ears while she shook with rage. It took all of her strength not to summon Loke or Taurus and having them beat the living shit out of those girls and their stupid comments about Natsu. Lucy didn't even care what they said about her, but Natsu was off limits.

Lucy stood, making her way toward their table. She walked with her back straight and her shoulders set, purpose dripped from her with every step. The owner of the cafe looked like he wanted to try and stop her, but seemed to realized that wasn't really a genius plan.

The laughter ceased as Lucy approached, and, one by one, they all turned to gaze at her. Finally, one of them spoke.

"What, you here to defend your pathetic, inexperienced fiance?"

Lucy smiled sweetly. "But of course. What kind of fiance would I be if I didn't?" None of the girls seemed to know whether she was serious or not, and they kept eyeing the wallet at her belt, which housed her celestial keys.

"So, which is it? Can he rock it in bed, or is he inexperienced as fuck?"

"Better than you would be, sweetie. Although, now that you get into the subject, he is a rather bad kisser."

They blinked, seemingly unsure as to whether she really was joking this time. Lucy leaned forward, touching her keys. The girls all leaned away. A small smile touched the blonde's lips. "Stop talking about him. Say what you want about me, I really don't give a shit. But stay away from him."

And Lucy turned her back, walking out of the cafe, with many wide eyes watching her retreating form.

* * *

 **A/N: I've led a relatively sheltered life, so I know nothing about cruel insults. Feel free to school me.**

 **Punishment, princess (or prince)?**


	7. Quit touching me, your feet are cold

**Prompt 7- "Quit touching me. Your feet are cold." (NaLu)**

* * *

Natsu thought having a girlfriend rocked. For one thing, he got to stay at Lucy's house all the time now, and she didn't yell at him to get out. For another, he got to sleep with her now. He'd done it before, of course, but again, Lucy would kick him out once she discovered him.

Natsu could breathe in his Lucy's scent all the time and never come to be bored with it. Vanilla and rosemary and mint, with little bits of other things from the day's activities, like the smell of the guild hall, or fresh air from the green countryside. These were the things that made up Lucy, as far as Natsu was concerned. Her scent was one of the things he loved best about her.

There was one drawback, however. Him being a fire wizard and all, his core temperature was always a little higher than everyone else's. Which was nice for Lucy on cold nights, of course, but not so nice for Natsu. His hot skin always seemed to absorb the cold of hers.

Like now. It was mid-winter in Magnolia, and while it rarely snowed in the sunny town, it was very susceptible to the cold. The furnace in Lucy's apartment liked to stop working sometimes, leaving the apartment frigid at night when there was no warm sun to stream in the window.

But a cold room meant a cold Lucy, and Lucy's skin was freezing. Natsu wasn't sure he could take any more. He wanted her to be comfortable, of course, but he wanted to be comfortable too, damn it!

"Damn, your feet are cold," he murmured, wondering if he could raise his internal temperature a little more in order to fix that.

"Sorry," Lucy mumbled sleepily. "I keep askin' the landlady to have someone fix the furnace, but she keeps delayin'." She curled even tighter into him, and Natsu found it damn near impossible to deny her something so simple as warmth.

And he didn't.


	8. Can you man up and change his diaper?

**Prompt 8- "Can you just man up and change his diaper?" (Elfgreen(?))**

* * *

Evergreen glared at Elfman, wanting the power to simply compel the man to do something so simple as to change his own son's diaper. But no, it was a woman's job, and therefore, she should do it.

Now, Evergreen knew that wasn't what Elfman was actually thinking. She was well aware that he actually had a very healthy respect for strong women, and he was practically surrounded by them. But she was too irritated to be thinking rationally.

"Really, Elfman, could you just man up and change his diaper?" Evergreen said, doing her best not to let her voice pitch up to a shriek.

"I-I am very manly," he said hesitantly, anxiously watching the baby in Ever's arms. Her eyes softened. She knew he was just very nervous about handling his son. Big, strong, and clumsy, that was her Elfman.

"Manly enough not to hurt him," she said, holding out her arms. Elfman took his son and looked down lovingly at him. "Trust yourself a little, hmm?"

Elfman nodded, tears forming duel rivers down his cheeks. "MANLINESS RUNS IN THE FAMILY!"

Evergreen sighed, pinching her nose. "We'll just have to see about that."


	9. Is there a reason you're naked in my bed

**Prompt 9- "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" (Gruvia)**

* * *

It saddened Gray quite a bit how often he came home to find Juvia naked in his bed (it also saddened Lyon quite a bit, but we won't go into that). It also exasperated him. No matter how hard he tried to keep her out, she always found a way in. He didn't know how. Gray just figured it was something to do with her body being made entirely of water.

Gray was exhausted today. He'd just come home from a job he'd taken with Natsu, and only Natsu, though he wasn't sure why he'd done that. The flamebrain had been as annoying as usual, and had nearly provoked a fight. But Gray had decided to be the bigger man, and had backed down before Natsu could justifiably hit him (this was the truth, and Gray was sticking to it).

So coming home to find Juvia naked in his bed, while not a surprise, was even less of a welcome one than it usually was. He really just wanted to lay down and sleep. But _no-o_.

"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

"I was just waiting for you to arrive home, dearest!"

"Juvia, _please_. Just get out, will ya?" Gray held open the bedroom door and pointed out of it. "I don't care if you leave the house or not, just leave the bedroom."

"But why, my darling? Usually you let me at least sleep next to you."

Gray stared at her, puzzled. "No... I don't. I have never let you sleep next to me."

"Oh, really? I remember sleeping next to you last night, and the night before, and the night before that, and the one before-"

"Okay, enough!" Gray cut her off, quickly realizing where this was going. And what she'd been doing.

Oh, shudder, how creepy. Most days, Gray couldn't decide whether she was insane or just loving. Today was leaning toward the former.

"I don't care," he said flatly. "Just, please, get out."

Juvia got out of the bed, still not bothering to get dressed and making Gray uncomfortable. Which Gray thought he actually deserved because of all the times he'd scarred poor Wendy for life. But still.

"What's the matter, my love? Is something bothering you?"

"I've had a long day with Natsu, for one, and for another, I've come home looking to fall into bed and sleep, and instead I found you."

The comment wasn't intended to be hurtful, but Gray watched a pained a expression cross Juvia's pretty face, and instantly felt bad.

"Well, if you really feel that way, my dear Gray, I shall leave you now." She found her clothes and went to leave, but Gray stretched out a hand.

"Juvia, wait."

She glanced back at him curiously. "I'm sorry, okay? I've just had a long, tiring day. I didn't mean to snap off at you."

Juvia smiled up at him instantly, as if she'd already forgotten his rejection. "I forgive you, darling!"

Gray scratched his head, still feeling bad. Juvia was willing to forgive him when he was out of line, even though he wasn't. "I'll be leaving now, dearest Gray!" She turned, and Gray felt this odd tug at his heart.

 _Don't let her leave,_ something inside him whispered.

"Juvia!" He blurted without thinking. She looked back at him again.

"You can, I mean, if you, if you really _want_ to, I- I guess you could stay."

Juvia blinked in surprise, then (and Gray felt he really should have expected this), she pounced on him.

"Oh, my love, of course I'll stay!" She paused (which was a first for her), and looked up at him. "Do you mean I get to sleep next to you, or no?"

Gray sighed. "Fine. I _guess_. Since you seem to do it every other night."

Juvia positively beamed, and Gray was quick to add something else. "No being naked, though alright? That would be going a little far."

Juvia nodded, happy with the current circumstances and unwilling to argue.

Hours later, Gray was between sleep and awareness, and was secretly glad he'd let Juvia stay with him. Her body was cool, like water, and, in a way, comforting.

He slept very well that night.

* * *

 **A/N: Gruvia for the win, lol!**


	10. Mind if I join you?

**Prompt 10- "Mind if I join you?" (Jerza)**

* * *

Erza sat at the very top of the Fairy Tail guild hall, where she could see everything that went on in Magnolia, and, if she turned to the west, coud watch the sun go down. She sat in that same place many nights. It was very quiet, unlike the rest of the guild hall. It gave Erza a good place to think, and there were no guildmates (save Natsu) idiotic enough to ascend to her thinking spot while she did said thinking.

Now, Erza sat in that spot, gazing down at the town and munching on a delicious piece of strawberry cake. Fairy Tail had had a few new recruits that day, and readers know that means. Strawberry cake for all! But mostly for Erza...

Erza was half through her cake when the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs to her hiding place caught her ears. She froze at first, thinking it was one of those nights when Natsu was looking for a beatdown. But then she recognized the sound of those steps, and she could hear his labored breathing.

Normally, he wouldn't breathe like that, so Erza could reasonably assume that he had been injured in Crime Sourcier's last encounter with a dark guild.

Jellal finally came out onto the roof, scanning until he saw Erza and making his way over to her.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked lightly, and Erza gestured beside her.

"Feel free." Jellal sat down heavily beside her, and Erza glanced at him in concern. "All right?"

He nodded. "Fine. Just a rough encounter or two with Craneo Azul, nothing to worry about."

"Ah." Silence. "Why are you here in Magnolia? You could be caught!"

"I could be," he agreed. "But I wouldn't miss today. Not for anything."

Erza glanced over at him in confusion. "What do you mean? Miss what?"

Jellal smiled. "Did you really forget your own birthday, Erza?"

She stared down at her cake. "I might have," she admitted with a smile.

"I feel obligated to tell you that your friends are preparing the largest party for you downstairs, so you shouldn't keep them waiting long."

"Understood," Erza laughed. Then she was silent again. "You'll have to leave soon." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. I just wanted to see you while I was in the area."

Erza sighed, then reached over and clasped his fingers. "Thank you for coming, Jellal."

"Of course, Erza." Then, hesitantly, he leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Happy birthday."


	11. Daddy!

**Prompt 11- "Daddy!" (NaLu)**

* * *

Lucy was never the first to know when Natsu was coming home. It was always little Oliver, who toddled all the way to the door every time he heard the dragon slayer coming. And the baby's hearing was like his father's, and sharper than Lucy could ever hope for her own to be.

Lucy would be alerted to Natsu's arrival by the muffled-by-a-binkie-and-lack-of-speech-skills cry of "Daddy!" and would playfully chase her son to the door, in time for Natsu to burst through, Happy in his wake, scoop Ollie into his arms, and kiss Lucy very sweetly, both adults outright ignoring Happy's varying responses of childish gagging sounds and kissing sounds.

Honestly, the amount of energy it took not to strangle that cat!


	12. I lost our child

**Prompt 12- "I lost our child." (NaLu)**

* * *

The first time Lucy was pregnant with Natsu's child was the worst. Worst, a word meaning that of all the bad things, something out of those bad things was the _baddest_ thing, here used as a simile for "the most agonizing loss Lucy and Natsu had ever felt."

Another evil, dark lord of magic or _whatever_ had emerged, trying to take over the world with countless minions, a dastardly plan, and magic strong enough to beat Team Natsu at its best. And still, Lucy had gone into the battle, knowing full-well that she was pregnant with her and Natsu's first child. Natsu hadn't been happy with the idea, but he had also known that there would be no stopping Lucy if she wanted to help.

So she was pregnant when the only one left standing in the battle against the bad guy was Lucy. The bad guy had proceeded to beat the utter tar out of her. And Lucy really would have been fine if she wasn't pregnant, or if it had even just been at a different time of day. But she was already feeling sick so soon into her pregnancy, and a wave of nausea had hit her at the most inopportune time. And the dark wizard had used it to his advantage, and wiped the floor with Lucy.

Which, again, would have been fine any other day a month beforehand. But around the fifth or sixth time the wizard flung her around the battlefield, pummeling her from the inside out with an exotic kind of magic she'd never seen before, Lucy felt something break inside her. Not a bone, you understand. In fact, the only thing Lucy really felt was a kind of numbness, or even, emptiness. But she felt it in her heart all the same. She had the awful, terrifying feeling that the flicker of life inside her had just gone out. And she knew, in her heart of hearts, that she was right.

And Natsu knew it as well. He knew. He knew the instant it happened, because he was so well-attuned to his beautiful girlfriend, his amazing Lucy. Natsu had staggered to his feet, death raging in his dark eyes. He finished the dark wizard and ended his short life in two minutes flat.

It was ironic, Lucy thought, almost hysterically. The motivation to be able to defeat the enemy had been the premature death of his baby. Lucy sobbed, and Natsu's arms were around her instantly.

"I-I lost our b-baby, Natsu."

"I know, Luce. I know."

"I-I'm s-sorry, Natsu, I'm sorry I-I shouldn't ha-have come I'm so, so sorry, y-you were right-" Lucy sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder, and Natsu held her tightly, though gently, as though he was afraid she would break.

"Shh, Luce, shh. I don't blame ya, okay? It ain't your fault." It was a miracle he kept his voice steady enough to try and calm her like he was doing. Tears ran down his cheeks even while he spoke those would-be comforting words, and his own body shook with suppressed emotion.

Natsu didn't try to tell Lucy it was okay, because it clearly was _not_. And he truly did not believe it was her fault, he truly did not blame her. The only person at fault here was the dark wizard, and he had already paid dearly for the death of the dragon slayer's baby.

All Natsu could do was hold his beautiful Lucy close while heart-wrenching sobs echoed over the still battlefield. She curled into him, burying her face in his scarf and gasping until she couldn't breathe, crying until there was nothing left and even then she still sobbed, choking out misery and breathless, heartbroken apology after breathless, heartbroken apology, and through it all, Natsu could do nothing except sit there and try to calm her, bearing it with her.

But they were both strong, and they would move past this.

* * *

 **A/N: A bit of explanation, then. The other day, I found out my mom was pregnant twice before me, and both babies died. The second was a year before me, and miscarried because doctors are idiots. If that baby had been born, I wouldn't have been. Food for thought.**

 **The** _ **first**_ **time my mother was pregnant, she was 16 and stuck with an abusive boyfriend and parents who have never understood her. When she told him, he proceeded to violently beat the shit out of her until the baby died. She didn't tell her parents or the police, so this asshole got away scott-free, and is, to this day, living the good life with not a care in the world, completely ignoring the fact that he basically murdered his first (probably) child and my would-be oldest brother/sister. It's been 25 years since the first one, but I can tell it still makes her sad.**

 **I have many emotions because of this new-found knowledge. So instead of going to this douchebag's house and** _ **attempting**_ **to beat the shit out of** _ **him**_ **, I decided to write something. Because this is how I deal with things.**

 **Anyway, enough angst! You guys didn't come here for that! I hope you enjoyed (enjoyed's the wrong word) the story! And if you didn't, I hope (hope's also the wrong word) you cried, because a reaction like that is better than no reaction at all!**

 **Next chapter coming soon!**


	13. Who's Leslie?

**Prompt 13- "My name isn't Leslie... who's Leslie?" (NaLu) (AU)**

* * *

Lucy was just walking through the halls of her new school, minding her own business, when a crazy, pink-haired maniac suddenly knocked her to the ground.

The first indication someone was coming up behind her were the slightly unintelligible shouts for someone called Leslie. Then running footsteps. Lucy didn't pay any mind to them, because odd occurrences that had nothing to do with her were fairly common in her old high school, and figured they couldn't be too uncommon in a new one.

And she would have continued to pay no mind to them if the person shouting hadn't run up right behind her, and then _in_ to her.

The maniac and Lucy both went sprawling to the ground, books and other school supplies went flying, and Lucy even thought she saw an unfamiliar sandal nail some innocent bystander in between the eyes

"What the hell?" she demanded angrily of the grinning offender, beginning to gather her belongings. "Watch where you're going, would you?"

"Sorry 'bout that, Leslie." The boy began picking up his own stuff (including his lost sandal from the angry raven-haired teen, who looked about ready to put the pinkett's ass on ice), and Lucy just stared at him.

"But..." she began, and the boy looked over at her. "My name isn't Leslie."

He seemed to stop and look her over, and Lucy blushed when his eyes lingered a little too long about a foot below where her eyes were located. Then he grinned. "No, you're not. You're much prettier than Leslie." He also began to gather her things, and Lucy blushed a little deeper.

Lucy cleared her throat. "I'm Lucy, by the way... who's Leslie?"

"I'm Natsu, and Leslie's just a friend of mine. She's blonde like you, so when I saw ya walkin', I thought ya were her!" He laughed, handing Lucy her stuff. "Sorry again, Loopy!"

Lucy glared at him, making her way to her feet. "It's Lu _cy_ , idiot."

"Okay, okay," he agreed easily, also standing. Natsu was beginning to get on Lucy's nerves, but she was finding that, oddly, she didn't mind that much. "So, Lucy, wanna go out sometime?"

Lucy choked, and, swearing she'd gotten whiplash from the conversation-change, took a moment to respond. "Uh, sure?" She'd been at this school for not even a day, and someone had already asked her out? How odd... though promising.

Natsu gave her a real smile this time, not just the grin, and for the first time, Lucy noticed that he, while not astonishingly handsome, was really quite good looking when he smiled.

"Awesome," he said. "I'll talk ta ya later so we can make plans!" With that, he walked away down the hall, Lucy's confused eyes following him. He held a hand up over his shoulder, waving. "See ya 'round, Luce."

It wasn't until several weeks and a few wonderful dates with Natsu later, Lucy realized, that she knew everyone at her tiny new school, and there was absolutely no one called Leslie.


	14. Come on, baby, up to bed

**Prompt 14- "Come on, baby, up to bed." (NaLu)**

* * *

It was quite common for Lucy to fall asleep on the couch in their living room, lulled into her dreams by whatever story it was she was reading. Natsu always smiled when he came home to find her there, head leaning against the back of the couch and her thumb holding the page of the book while it rested in her lap.

Sometimes, she cried herself to sleep if her book made her sad. Sometimes, Natsu would see tear tracks on her cheeks and resist the urge to burn the book then and there, stopped only by the knowledge that burning the book would made Lucy _actually_ sad.

This was one of the latter such nights. Natsu had arrived quietly, placing his mission supplies in the hall carefully, mindful of the sleeping two-year-old in the story above and the possibly-sleeping 24-year-old sleeping on the couch. Natsu was right. He sat next to her on the couch, simply watching her sleep. It was one of the crying nights, alright. He could smell the salt water in the air around Lucy, and Natsu gently wiped the remaining tears away.

Carefully, he pulled her book away and glanced at the page. Something about a guy called Augustus dying of cancer. He snorted, glancing at the title. As far as Natsu was concerned, there were no faults in the stars, not as long as he was with Lucy. He slipped in her bookmark, which was a small, rectangular drawing Reedus had done specifically for this purpose. It was of Lucy, Natsu, and little Oliver together. He smiled again, then put down the book and lifted Lucy instead.

"Come on, baby, up to bed." Her head fell against his shoulder, and she murmured his name. "I'm here, Luce." And he carried up to bed, where she cried no more.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not especially sure I did a great job on this, but meh. Hope you enjoyed, and reviews are always appreciated!**


	15. You woke me up bc you're in the mood?

**Prompt 15- "You didn't just wake me up at 2am because you were 'in the mood'." (NaLu)**

* * *

Lucy was awakened somewhere close to the middle of the night when strong arms suddenly wrapped around her body. She resisted the urge to childishly roll her eyes and instead spoke out into the darkness.

"You okay, Natsu?"

"Yeah, 'm fine." There was something in his voice that made Lucy think differently.

"You _sure_?" she asked testily. "I hope you know I can tell when you're lying."

"Yeah, I was just thinkin' we could have a little fun!" That something in Natsu's voice? Mischievousness.

"You're not seriously telling me you woke me up in the middle of the night because you're 'in the mood'?"

"I kinda did," he replied unashamedly. Lucy sighed, then smacked his arm.

"Alright, but then we're going back to sleep and you're not waking me up again until ten."

"Fine by me," he laughed, and for a while, Lucy was very glad indeed that Natsu had woken her up.


	16. Don't apologize if you don't mean it

**Prompt 16- "Don't apologize if you don't mean it." (NaLu)**

* * *

It was not the first time Natsu had stared up Lucy's skirt for any long period of time. Nor was it to be the last.

As punishment for wrecking some town in the process of completing the job(Natsu wasn't really clear on the details), Team Natsu had been told to help rebuild Magnolia, which was still recuperating after the damage Alegria had done to it, even a year and a half later. It wasn't like the punishment was super hardcore or anything. Most of the guild members were helping to rebuild anyway.

But Natsu, Lucy, and the others had all been assigned a part of town that had been damaged so severely that the townspeople hadn't gotten around to it at all. And now Lucy was up on a ladder, handing roof shingles to a man standing on the supports piece by piece. Happy flew them up to her, as the pieces were heavier than one might expect.

And Natsu was, well, not doing much of anything. Unless you considered staring up a girl's skirt hard labor, in which case, Natsu was the hardest worker in all of Fiore.

A few hours in, when Natsu was beginning to at least _try_ to control himself, Lucy noticed, mostly because Happy kept giggling about something every time he flew up to her. He refused to explain why, and Lucy remained confused for the majority of her time on the ladder.

Then Gray shouted "Oi, Natsu! Stop standing around and get to work!" And it occurred to Lucy that not only was she up on a ladder with a very short skirt on, Natsu was a bit of a perv. Lo and behold, when she turned around, there was Natsu, staring very interestedly up her skirt while pretending to help the chuckling workmen (who _had_ been keeping their eyes to themselves, mostly because they treasured their lives).

Before Natsu could have uttered even a single spell, Lucy was down the ladder and placing a well-deserved, stinging smack to his face.

"What the hell!?" She exclaimed, more angry with his lack of real work-ethic than his panty-staring. He did it too often to actually make her mad anymore.

"Sorry Luce," he said sheepishly, rubbing his cheek.

Lucy stared at him a moment further before shaking her head and laughing. "Don't apologize if you don't mean it, Natsu."

Natsu simply snickered in response and began working in earnest while Lucy made her way back up the ladder, sitting on the roof this time instead of standing where Natsu could easily be distracted.


	17. I can't dance, what if my towel falls?

**Prompt 17- "I just got out of the shower, I can't dance. What if my towel falls off?"**

* * *

Natsu waited for Lucy to get out of the shower, lying back on her bed and staring up at the ceiling. There wasn't anything interesting up there, of course, but it wasn't like there was much else to do. The celestial mage had recently become quite talented at hiding her writing from him, so he couldn't read through that. There were lots of other books in Lucy's apartment, but he didn't want to read any of them. They were boring.

Natsu heard the shower water switch off, and he turned his head to watch the bathroom door. A second later, another sound reached his ears. There was music, filtering in through the open window.

The dragon slayer sat up, sticking his head outside to find the source of the music. On the canal below Lucy's apartment, there was a long, shallow boat gliding along the dark water. Inside sat a small orchestra. Two violins, two bigger violins (violas), two cellos, and two bigger cellos (basses), along with a sitting conductor in the front. They played a slow waltz, and Natsu grinned. Before promptly becoming motion/seasick at the sight of a moving boat.

He pulled his head inside just as Lucy exited the bathroom. Her wet hair clung to her neck and shoulders, and a towel was wrapped around her breasts and body. She stared at him a moment with little to no surprise before moving to her dresser and beginning to rifle through it.

"What're you doing here, Natsu?" she asked over her shoulder, furrowing her brow as she searched the drawers.

"Waitin' for ya, obviously," he answered, tilting his head to the music as it slowly drifted away. He grinned as an idea struck him, and he was off the bed in an instant.

Lucy turned just as he made it to her, and yelped when he took her into his arms the way she'd taught him when they were preparing for Count Balsamico's Magic Dance Ball. She stared up at him, her cheeks quickly reddening.

"What...?" she started breathlessly as Natsu began to lead her in the waltz. He was clumsy, but he was gentle and Lucy almost forgot something for a moment.

She pulled away from him quickly, hands coming up to cling to her towel.

"I just got out of the shower!" she exclaimed. "I can't dance! What if my towel falls off?"

Natsu rolled his eyes, taking her hands. "It's not like it's anything I haven't seen before. Come on, Luce, just dance with me."

He looked earnestly into her eyes, and Lucy felt herself relenting. She sighed, a little laughter mixed in.

"Alright, fine," she whispered, putting her arms around his neck.

They danced like that long after the music had drifted away.


	18. Sharing is caring, give me your fries

**Prompt 18- "Sharing is caring. Now give me your fries."**

* * *

A very pregnant Lucy stared hungrily at Natsu's fries while Natsu very desperately tried to protect them from her. Ever since she'd gotten pregnant, it was like she'd been craving anything the dragon slayer was currently trying to eat. Especially the greasy stuff, which Natsu thought was a bit of a shame. He loved the greasy stuff. And while he normally wouldn't mind sharing his food with his beloved Lucy, fries were the limit. Fries were something he absolutely would _not_ give her.

Except Lucy was giving him this puppy dog look, and with her pretty chocolate brown eyes, she was pulling it off. Natsu was very close to the edge, saying "screw it" and totally giving up rights to any food he had.

Perhaps that was a bit extreme, but whatever.

"Why can't I just have it?" Lucy asked him plaintively, trying to reach through his arms, which were thrown up in defense of his snack. There was a playful smile on her face, but Natsu didn't see what there was to laugh about. This was _food_ , and she was trying to take it! Natsu couldn't smile over something this important!

"Because it's mine!" Natsu yelped after a particularly close call where Lucy _almost_ got the plate, but instead only snagged a single fry. She popped it in her mouth, chewing happily, then went back to trying to get more, all the while giving him that pleading look.

"Ohhh, please, Natsu?" With that pleading tone of voice, Lucy very nearly had him just sliding over the plate. Nearly.

"Uh-uh!"

She tilted her head and widened her eyes, exaggerating the puppy effect. "Please?"

Natsu vehemently shook his head, not daring to look at her face. "No way! Love ya, Luce, but ya ain't gettin' my fries!"

Alrighty then. Time for plan B: scare tactics.

"Natsu." Now her voice meant business, and all traces of humor were gone. The dragon slayer looked at her in surprise. Her brown eyes were flinty. "Sharing is caring. Now give me your fries."

Natsu gulped, and without another thought, slid his plate over the table. Lucy munched happily on his fries, while Natsu put his head in his arms and groaned unhappily.


	19. I prefer blondes

**Prompt 19- "I prefer blondes."**

* * *

While it was true Natsu wasn't exactly popular with most of the ladies (who knew him personally), there were certain females who fawned over him, regardless of his destructive tendencies and general complete cluelessness. Mostly, it was the fangirls.

The Salamander fangirls were _insane_. That was what Lucy thought, what Gray thought, what Erza, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Lily, and Gajeel (as well as the general population of Fairy Tail and all of Magnolia), all thought.

So it was that as Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Happy sat relaxing in a tavern after a job, some of those very same fangirls came upon the dragon slayer. And they _fawned_. It got to be bad enough (mostly it was Natsu's big headedness about the whole ordeal) that Gray, Lucy, and Happy all got up to find different seats.

Natsu watched them go with a slightly troubled expression, but after a few seconds, it faded away as his attention was quickly pulled away by something else. Rather, some _one_ else. Three someones, actually. Three very pretty girls surrounded Natsu in the booth his friends had occupied only minutes ago. Two were tanned brunettes with sun streaks in their hair, and the third was an ivory-skinned redhead.

"So, Salamander," one brunette said silkily. "You must get a lot of the girls in other towns all excited, right? Anyone special?"

"Could it be someone from Fairy Tail?" the redhead wondered aloud, obvious mischief in gold-flecked green eyes.

"Or could it be," began the second brunette, climbing onto Natsu's lap and straddling him. "One of us?" she finished, whispering seductively in his ear.

Natsu was acutely uncomfortable, a feeling he couldn't ever recall having. His eyes wandered around the tavern, searching for anywhere else to look other than these three weird girls. He found Lucy, sitting at the bar with Happy and Gray. Happy and Gray faced away from him, but Lucy was watching the events at the table with a slightly angry expression.

Natsu ripped his gaze away guiltily. The girls were saying something to him.

"-specific hair color you're into? Like my gorgeous _red_ hair, perhaps?"

He blinked up at the redhead on his lap in confusion for a moment before he not-so-gently pushed her off, ignoring the indignant shout of "Hey!"

"Sorry girls," he told them. "I prefer blondes."

He slid onto a stool next to Lucy and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Didn't you like 'em?" Lucy asked, trying to seem like she was teasing.

"Nah," he replied. "I got all I could want or need right here."

Lucy tried not to blush _too_ hard.


	20. Sleepy kiss

**Prompt 20- "Why'd you only kiss me when I was sleeping?"**

* * *

Lucy stared down at the sleeping dragon slayer on her bed, hoping desperately that he wouldn't Fire Dragon Iron Fist her in the face like he had last time. This time, however, he was quiet. He didn't say anything in his sleep, or make odd noises, and he wasn't rolling around or twitching. So perhaps that had been a one-time thing.

Lucy turned away, quickly changing into her pajamas. As she once again stood above the bed, she wondered where on earth she was going to sleep. Natsu was already taking up most of the bed... but it wasn't like it mattered. They'd already shared the bed enough times for it not to be too weird. And maybe, just maybe, Natsu would be the one weirded out for once upon waking up to find someone beside him. Lord knew Lucy had experienced _that_ too many times to count.

"Lucy..." Natsu murmured her name in his sleep, and Lucy looked down at him in surprise. Was he... dreaming about her?

"Lucy..." he whispered again, before a smile appeared. Lucy watched him in fascination and was almost immediately shocked when his peaceful smile shifted into a warlike scowl.

"Stay away from her, Icepick! _I_ love Lucy, not you!"

Before his words truly registered, Lucy had time to laugh quietly. Even in his sleep, Natsu was still trying to pick a fight with Gray? Wow.

I _love Lucy, not you!_

Lucy blinked.

I _love Lucy!_

Had he really just... Lucy stared down at her dragon slayer in mute shock. Natsu _loved_ her? And, when Lucy thought about it, she realized she loved him too.

Lucy sighed softly, leaning against the headboard, think of the newly discovered facts. So she was really in love, huh? Just like the fairy tales; how ironic. A slight smirk crossed her features as another thought occured. If it was just like the fairy tales, then...

Almost without giving it another thought, she leaned over the side of the bed and placed her lips gently against Natsu's. For a moment, there was nothing, as she'd expected. Then a rough hand reached up to caress her cheek. Lucy almost jumped away in shock, but it seemed as if the dragon slayer's hand held her there, and his lips molded against hers.

Lucy sighed into the kiss, and the corners of his lips turned up against hers. Finally, they pulled apart.

"Why'd ya kiss me while I was sleepin'?"

Lucy blushed in the darkness.

"No reason really."

"I'm sure," he said dryly before dismissing it almost immediately. "Kiss me again?"

"You bet," she told him, finally climbing into bed. And she did.


	21. Did you just hiss at me?

**Prompt 21- "Did you just hiss at me?"**

* * *

"Natsu!"

"What?!"

"Give it back! Right now!"

"But why? I wanna read what you write!"

Lucy gripped the pages he held tucked against his chest and heaved, finally managing to pull them loose without ripping them. Then she tucked them against her own ample chest. Natsu lunged toward her to grab them again.

Lucy backed away, and her back hit the wall. She glanced around for another escape, but there were none available. Natsu reached out again, but Lucy, out of options, opened her mouth, and (to her horror and astonishment) _hissed_ at him.

Natsu blinked, a stop having been put to his actions, and stared at her. Lucy was horrified, and stared back at him in her own shock.

He put his hand down, starting to laugh. "I think ya've been spending too much time with Happy, Luce."

Lucy slid down the wall into a sitting position, laughing as well. "That's a distinct possibility," she agreed.

Also, Natsu didn't really want to be hissed at any more, so he didn't try to steal her book again.


	22. Same person, same sex

**Prompt 22- "I'd be fine having sex with the same person for the rest of my life, if it wasn't the same sex every single time."**

* * *

It was a girls' night out, specifically, girls from Fairy Tail were out drinking in a bar that wasn't their own for once. Mira, Cana, Lucy, Levy, Erza, Juvia, and Evergreen. Wendy hadn't been allowed on this particular night out because the poor girl didn't really need to be getting drunk again any time soon, and that was, of course, the goal for the evening.

Most of the other girls were mostly intoxicated already. Cana and Erza were leaning on each other, giggling and hiccuping and occasionally threatening any curious male who looked over at them. Levy's eyes were beginning to droop shut, and Juvia's head rested in her lap. The water mage caught Lucy's cursory glance and angrily muttered something about staying away from her Dearest Gray.

Evergreen drooped over her drink, murmuring about how there was _definitely_ nothing between her and Elfman, how the big brute needed to stop saying things (especially her) were manly, and again, how they were very obviously definitely _not_ together.

Mira and Lucy were now the only ones not completely out of it. Lucy could feel a pleasant buzz throughout her entire body, but that was about it. Mira didn't look to have touched anything alcoholic. The white-haired mage saw Lucy looking and smiled.

"I've gotta stay clear-minded so I can get these ones home, don't I?"

Lucy laughed at that and took another sip of her drink. She looked around the bar, randomly zoning in on different conversations going on around her.

Oddly, she found a rather intoxicated Gajeel talking to a very bored Panther Lily. Gajeel seemed to be melting over the beauty of a certain girl with fluffy blue hair and warm brown eyes, and, while he couldn't understand half of what she said, she was so smart, he loved her anyway. Lucy's eyes moved quickly between her now-sleeping best friend and the Iron Dragon Slayer with amusement before she settled on another conversation.

The new one was between two girls she didn't know. One seemed to be complaining about how she was going to break up with her girlfriend, who she was sure was going to propose to her soon.

"I just don't think I'm ready for that kind of commitment, ya know? Plus, being with her has gotten kind of old."

"Yeah, you two don't seem to be having a lot of fun anymore. I don't know about you, but I'd be fine having sex with the same person for the rest of my life, if it wasn't the same sex every time, you know?"

The first girl nodded eagerly. "Yeah, that's exactly it! But I don't really know how to tell her that, because she _is_ really nice and all, but-"

By then, Lucy had stopped listening. She was just tipsy enough to let loose a little and laugh uncontrollably. The statement the second girl had made would very much be Lucy's thoughts toward her relationship with Natsu, if only it was the same every time.

But it wasn't! Oh, it wasn't. Every sexy moment they'd shared had been ridiculous, interrupted, or over the top, and overall, very interesting. Not at all the same sex every time.

Lucy kind of hoped it stayed that way.


	23. I love you, I just love her more

**Prompt 23- "I love you. I just love her more."**

* * *

It was, perhaps, a week after Lisanna's return to Earthland. It was Sunday morning, rain was pouring. The roads of Magnolia were all but flooded, and every person unlucky enough to have been caught in the rain was soaked through to the bone.

Natsu and Lisanna stood above the remains of the small house they'd built in preparation for Happy's birth. The straw was all but gone, disintegrated into the earth to form new life. All that remained was a circular indent in the grass, where the long-lasting shelter had sat for so many years.

Lisanna's tears were indistinguishable from the rain trickling down her face. Natsu's face was wrought with regret for causing one of his oldest friends in the world pain, but no salt water mixed with the fresh. He was set upon this course; there was no looking back now.

"But-" Lisanna choked, barely holding back more tears. "D-don't you love me?"

Natsu nodded, though the movement was miniscule. "Yeah, I do. Problem is, I love her more."

There was icy silence between the two. Finally, Lisanna managed to clear her throat, clear her face. "Good, then. Good. Lucy deserves someone like you to love her, she really does."

Natsu's face lifted, and a fresh barrage of rain drops assaulted his face. Pink hair dripped into his eyes, but he pushed it away. His expression lightened, and it was so incredibly _Natsu_ that Lisanna almost burst into tears again. But she didn't.

"Do ya really mean it, Lisanna?"

A bittersweet smile. "Yes, Natsu. I do."

He was by her side in an instant, and his warm hands rested on her upper arms. He leaned in, kissing her wet cheek.

"Thank you, Lisanna," he whispered. Then he was gone. Off to find Lucy, Lisanna thought dizzily. She fell to her knees, sobbing out any emotion she had left until there was none. Perhaps it _was_ time to move on.

* * *

 **A/N: I love Lisanna, I really do. I ship little her and little Natsu. But it's NALU TIME Y'ALL!**


	24. Silly Faces- All To Make Her Smile

**Prompt 24- Silly faces- "All to Make Her Smile"**

* * *

 **A/N: Some of these future stories were uploaded as independent one-shots/drabbles. If I'm uploading one of them, like I am now, it means I don't have time to write another drabble right now, though I want to stay on schedule. Like this one. Feel free to not read if you don't want.**

* * *

Natsu was known for silly expressions. He made quite a few of them every day, some on purpose and some in reaction to things that had happened to him.

His second favorite face to make was the Ninja Face, first patented in the mansion of Duke Everlue when Lucy had said something about acting like ninjas. Because stealth reasons. And he knew Lucy found it funny, so that catapulted it up the list of favorite faces.

So whenever Lucy was feeling down, he would come in through her window with his scarf pulled up over over his mouth and nose, hands in ridiculous position, and talking in a smooth, clipped voice. All to make her smile.

And most of the time, it would work. Those other times, he would come up with something else, or even just sit with her and listen to why she was upset.

Today, Natsu climbed in her window Ninja Style once again, but he could tell the moment he saw her face that none of his usual material would cut it this time. He sat down by her chair (still in Ninja Mode), where she sat with a sad look on her face.

"Why are you so sad?" he asked in the soft, clipped tone.

"Today's the day my mom passed away," she answered in an equally low voice.

Oooh... Natsu knew he was gonna step up his game. "Sorry you're sad, Luce," he said, still in the Ninja Voice. "Will Ninja cheer you up?"

She looked at him, just the hint of a smile on her face. "You're silly," she said softly, fondly.

He pulled down the scarf, giving her a consoling smile. "That's only my second favorite face."

The smile grew. "What your first favorite?"

"Yours," he answered, with just about the cheekiest (but still loving) smile in the world. Lucy blushed, and she could have sworn she felt steam rising from her skin. And she smiled a smile so bright the gloomy sky lit up.

Natsu almost gave a victory dance, but decided in favor of giving a wide grin instead. A victory dance was too much, even for him.


	25. How could I ever forget about you?

**Prompt 25- "How could I ever forget about you?" (NaLu)**

* * *

It had been two days since the failed mission.

The first day had been like any other: Natsu had picked a job from the board, mostly because he knew how excited Lucy would be upon seeing the huge reward (for rent money, of _course_ ). Then they, along with Happy, had gotten on a train to travel to the southern city of Haberkorn.

The monster was supposed to be easy to kill. Just a small thing, no biggie. But Natsu had forgotten that sometimes great power could be housed in small bodies. The monster was only three apples high and blue as fuck, but it had the ability to mess with your mind and, specifically, your memory.

And the little monster had managed to gets it mitts on Natsu. Because of _course_ the dragon slayer hadn't been quite careful enough. He'd gone and underestimated it. Which ended up being quite a problem, especially since Natsu had been unconscious for the past two days.

* * *

 _Natsu was running through the woods, sharp eyes endlessly searching the trees for any sign of his prey. The little blue runt wasn't getting away from him, that was for damn sure!_

 _But Lucy was calling from behind him, sounding slightly panicked, and Natsu all but skidded to a stop and turned on the spot to look back at her in worry. Sweat ran down the sides of her face and down her neck, and Natsu briefly wondered just how long they had been running for and how hot it was. Summertime heat didn't really bother him, so he had no real way of knowing._

 _Lucy's chocolate brown eyes widened with sudden warning and Natsu, with no time to react, felt a light thump on his head as the monster land, then felt little blue hands press to his temples._

 _A feeling like electricity zapped through his mind, then his whole body, and it was painful. Natsu dropped to the ground, accompanied by Lucy's frightened scream, and knew no more._

* * *

Natsu jerked forward in his bed, panting and panicked. Cool hands settled on his shoulders, a voice he didn't recognize talked to him.

"Easy there, Charcoal Breath. Even if ya've been sleepin' for two days, you still need to rest after what you just went through."

Natsu struggled underneath the unnaturally colds hands, wanting to escape.

"Let me go!"

The hands disappeared. The raven-haired teen they belonged to backed away, hands in the air. Natsu tried to control his breathing, as his lungs felt like they were trying to strangle him.

"What's wrong?" The teen was looking at him strange, and Natsu had the feeling he should probably know who this guy was. But he didn't.

There was only one thing in his mind. A name.

He licked his dry lips, feeling anxious, though he didn't know quite why. "Where's Lucy?" he dared to ask.

The raven-haired teen with the cold hands shrugged. "Somewhere around here, I guess. She's barely left your bedside since that disaster of a mission. Wendy finally convinced her to go get some rest in one of the few quiet rooms within the guild hall."

He stared intensely at Natsu, and he fought not to crumple under the ice-cool gaze. "Seriously though, Natsu, what's wrong? Usually you woulda called me several rude (not to mention, childish) names by now."

Natsu refused to look the guy in the eyes. "I, um, know I should probably know you. But I don't..."

There was a moment of silence. Then, "Shit! It really did get to ya!"

Natsu ignored that, whatever it meant. "I wanna see Lucy."

"Hold on, you remember Lucy, but not me? That' just unfair."

"Well, it's not like I can help it!" he snapped. "Her name is the only thing I remember."

"Yeah, whatever," Gray rolled his eyes. "You were a lovesick dragon before, and that hasn't changed. I'll go find Lucy, then Gramps. Maybe he can do something to fix your memory." The teen exited the room, and Natsu settled back on his pillow, waiting. There wasn't much else to do other than think, and a moment later, it occurred to him that he had remembered the teen's name: Gray.

That was good, at least. Remembering without help was definitely good.

A moment later, the door opened to reveal a pretty blonde: Lucy. It wasn't hard to guess. She looked beyond exhausted, and her chocolate eyes were more muddy now. And she _smelled_ like Lucy, if that made sense.

"So..." she said softly, looking at the floor. "Gray says you don't remember anything?"

He nodded mutely.

"Oh."

"Nothing but you."

Her eyes shot up in surprise. "What?!

"You're the only thing I could remember when I woke up."

"But why?"

"Come on, Luce, how could I ever forget you?"

"That's nice and all, Flame Brain, but what about the rest of your guild?" Gray strutted back in, sans a shirt as well as a pair of pants. Makarov walked in behind him, nose wrinkling slightly because his face was level with Gray's, erm, behind.

"If Lucy's all I can remember, then I'd be perfectly fine with keeping it that way!"

Gray promptly summoned a rather ice-filled snowball (about the same weight as a brick) and smashed it in Natsu's face.


	26. You love me as if I deserve you

**Prompt 26- "You love me as if I deserve you." (Gajevy)**

* * *

It was the guys' turn to be drunk.

Natsu was melting in Lucy's lap, Gray was summoning wobbly though pretty snowflakes for Juvia's enjoyment, Jellal was passed out in Erza's arms, and Gajeel was in the corner, having a heart to heart chat with Levy McGarden.

He was slumped over in his seat and cheek pressed to the cool table in an attempt to keep his face from going too red. Levy sat in the chair beside him, carefully sipping her own drink.

It had been just a few weeks ago that Levy had admitted her love to him, which Gajeel found slightly amazing, not only the fact that the weeks had passed by so quickly as if he were floating on air, but that Levy loved _him_ , of all people.

"Why?" he asked her now in a low voice. She didn't need clarification as to what he was talking about, though she didn't answer quite yet. "Why me? After... after what I did ta ya and yer friends and yer guild hall? Why would ya love _me_?"

She was still silent, and Gajeel began to be afraid that she would never answer.

"Because... you're very different than who you used to be, Gajeel. You're not cruel anymore, and I can see you genuinely care for the rest of Fairy Tail. I no more hold your past against you than I do against Juvia."

In some corner of his mind, that made sense to Gajeel. He just didn't realize it.

"But why?" he slurred slightly, his night of heavy drinking beginning to catch up to him. "You love me like I deserve ya."

Levy gave him a sad smile. "Someday, I hope you'll see what I see, Gajeel. You _are_ a good man. You just need someone to remind you sometimes..."

 _SNORE_

Levy sighed. "Another inspiring pep-talk from McGarden. Sleep well, Gajeel."


	27. Everyone's telling me you're the bad guy

**Prompt 27- "Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy." (Gajevy) (Modern AU)**

* * *

Levy had a bit of a crush on a local gang member. And _every one_ of her friends knew about it because of one night of drinking. The friends that she wasn't quite as close with just laughed it off, saying it was a phase, and she would get over it.

Her closer friends could see the truth. Levy was really quite enamoured by the _very_ dangerous member of the infamous gang Phantom Lord. And they all warned her, over and over again.

"Stay away from Gajeel, alright Levy?" her friend Lucy told her one night. "You know he's no good! You'll only get yourself hurt!"

Although Levy could see the sense in what they were saying, she wanted to shrug it off. She had known Gajeel as a child, and he would never hurt a butterfly, let alone a human person. She wondered what could possibly have happened to make him as hard-hearted as he apparently was today.

So, as her friends wished, Levy maintained a safe distance, though she continued to look for a way to talk with Gajeel without her friends being near to rip her away.

She got her chance, though it wasn't quite the one she was looking for. Levy was walking home one night, when she heard the distinct shuffle of feet behind her. She whipped around, reaching for the can of mace in her purse with one hand. But she was stopped.

A strong hand grabbed her arm and all but yanked it out of its socket. With a cry of pain, her arm was twisted high up behind her back. There was someone behind her, who then grabbed the other arm and held both tightly.

Another dark form approached in front of her, and when he not-so-gently touched the bare skin of her torso through her blue vest, Levy knew what kind of trouble she was in for. She opened her mouth and screamed as loud as she could, though it was only permitted for half a second.

The man in front of her clamped her mouth shut, and he never said a word himself. Instead, his finger began to wander about her pantline. Just when Levy began to despair, a hoarse shout of "Shrimp!" was heard.

Levy was immediately released, and she dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes, crying and trying to rub some feeling back into her arms. Two pairs of feet were racing away, and soon enough, Gajeel was by her side.

He held her against his chest. She could feel his heart, which felt like it was going at a hundred miles per hour. She could hear his angry breathing, and the occasional enraged mutter.

"Y'alright, Shrimp?" he asked, after they had both calmed down. She nodded against his chest, fighting to contain her own heartbeat. This was the first time they had been this close in months.

"My friends, they-" she started, then shut her mouth. He looked down at her curiously. "Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy, that I should stay away from you. As far away as possible."

"And you should," he murmured, more to himself than to her.

"But I don't want to," Levy said firmly. "I want to see you again, and not because you're saving me, or in a random passing in the street. I want to sit down and talk to you sometime."

Gajeel huffed a laugh. "Don't know what you'd get out of it, Shrimp, but I guess if you want to..."

Levy smiled. "I definitely do."


	28. I never say no to a picnic

**Prompt 28- "I never say no to a picnic." (Jerza)**

* * *

Jellal, for some unknown, mysterious reason, was leading Erza out of town. There was a blindfold over her eyes, so she couldn't see where they were going. It was really quite frustrating, but Jellal had implored her (quite sweetly, she might add) to just go along with it until they got to their destination.

It couldn't be too far away because they left town on foot. Erza could smell the faint sweetness of the wildflowers that grew in abundance on the outskirts of southern Magnolia. She wanted to take off the blindfold, but Jellal held her hand tightly, leading her through the tall grass, and she remembered her promise that she wouldn't take it off.

"We're almost there," he promised quietly, and Erza nodded.

"Alright..."

Another few more moments of feeling the tall grass and flowers swish against her bare legs (Erza wasn't in her armor now, why would she need to be? She was safe with Jellal), and Jellal tugged her to a gentle stop. She felt his hands on the blindfold, and suddenly her vision was clear.

They stood in a small clearing in the grass. In the center, there was a blanket laid out. A wicker basket sat on top of it; Erza could smell all kinds of freshly baked goodness (like strawberries) wafting out of it, even from where she stood, several feet away.

"Sit with me?" Jellal asked, and Erza smiled gently.

"I never say no to a picnic."


	29. I'm not playing strip poker!

**Prompt 29- "We're not playing strip poker. I don't care what I said when I was drunk." (Gruvia)**

 **A/N: Sorry for missing Friday! This second drabble today is to make up for that!**

* * *

"We're not playing strip poker! I don't care what I said when I was drunk!"

He was really quite drunk when he made the stupid promise. To Juvia, of all people. It always seemed to be the girls who got obnoxiously drunk, who did obnoxious things, kept the boys from getting drunk because then they had to look after the girls to make sure they didn't do something overly stupid.

But it had been the boys' turn, and it turned out the girls had really just used that to their advantage.

Specifically Juvia, who had managed to wrangle a promise out of Gray to play strip poker.

Honestly, Gray didn't know why she needed the poker for him to strip. He did that on the daily, for no reason at all.

But he supposed strip poker could lead always lead to some rather romantic situations (which was likely Juvia's goal), and telling himself that this had absolutely _nothing_ to do with his growing affection for the water mage, he finally agreed.

Who knew Juvia had such a good poker face?

Gray lost.


	30. Quit flirting

**Prompt 30- "Quit flirting." - "I didn't mean to-" (Miraxus)**

* * *

If Christmas could be such a disaster at Fairy Tail, imagine what Valentine's Day could be like. Crushes were revealed, heartfelt love went ignored in favour of someone else, and awkward flirting commenced.

And sometimes, that flirting was somewhat unintentional.

On this day, the day where a priest's head was cut off, the day where every chocolate company's worldwide conspiracy to sell chocolate to the masses becomes most evident, the day of the actually completely pointless holiday; on this day, Laxus inadvertently flirted with Mirajane.

It started when he sat down at the bar. Mira was at the other end, serving endless drinks to the lonely old fools known as Macao and Wakaba, and Laxus was waiting impatiently for them to be done trying to ask her out.

Honestly, it was an old routine, and Laxus was somewhat bored by it. Every Valentine's Day, Mira would get a barrage of date requests. Which would be _fine_ if not for the fact that Laxus really wanted his food. And she was always distracted by the other men in the guild, who always seemed to have trouble getting dates.

Naturally. Ask Mira out. The one girl who'll always say no, for whatever reason.

But this time seemed a little different. This time, as Laxus watched Macao attempt to convince Mira to go out with him with slightly slurred words, he felt the sting of jealousy in his gut.

He watched Mira smile gently, and let Macao down gently, and gently push away another man's wandering hands, and Laxus felt that odd jealousy hit him again, stronger this time. It was all he could do to keep himself from striking Macao and Wakaba and the handsy guy with his lightning. He reminded himself that they were simply lonely middle-aged men with no one else to hope for. He reminded himself that he should be above emotions like _jealousy_ , of all things.

And yet, that ugly monster still roared in his gut. Mira walked away from the group of lonely men and toward him, smiling apologetically.

"I'm sorry that took so long," she told him, already beginning to put together the food he always ordered. "I just couldn't seem to get away!"

Laxus wondered vaguely whether she enjoyed the attention she always got. "It's fine," he muttered.

Her clear blue eyes landed on his. "Are you alright, Laxus?"

He nodded gruffly, suddenly no longer trusting himself to speak.

 _No, I'm not alright. Stop letting them flirt with you like that._

Mirajane still looked troubled, but she let sleeping dogs lie.

"Hey Mira!" another man suddenly shouted out, and Laxus felt the jealousy spike painfully. Why did it feel like it was moving toward his heart?

"Why don'cha go out with me? I bet we could have a great time!"

Laxus turned his head, glaring at the speaker. He almost immediately fell silent, cowed by Laxus' angry gaze. The man turned away, rubbing his scalp. Electricity was tingling in the air, and some people's hair was even standing slightly on end. Laxus turned back to his food, once again ignoring everything else.

"Should I thank you for that?" Mira wondered, putting together a meal for Natsu, who had dropped into a seat on the other side of the bar. Laxus only hoped the hothead wouldn't try to start a fight with him right now. He wanted to finish his food, dammit. But Lucy was sitting by his side, and they were talking animatedly, so it was unlikely.

"Nah," he mumbled, looking down at his food. "I just don't like it when other guys flirt with you. I mean, I could give you a much better time than any of those other fools could."

"Oh you could, could you?" Mira asked softly. Laxus reddened, wondering why on earth he had thought _that_ was okay to say.

"Quit flirting."

"I-I didn't mean to-"

She was smiling at him, that beautiful smile was directed at him. She leaned toward him, over the bar. "Prove it. Take me out."

He blinked. "O-okay."

She smiled that smile again, then went back to her job.

"Oi, Laxus! Quit distracting Mira! I want my food!"

"Oh, Natsu," Laxus said pleasantly, regaining at least some capability of thought. "Didn't see ya there. Guess ya might just be too small."

"Do I look like Edward Elric to you? Fight me!"

Basically, Valentine's Day did not end well for Natsu, but ended very well indeed for Laxus.


	31. He's four years old!

**Prompt 31- "He's four years old!" (NaLu)**

* * *

Natsu hadn't actually intended to teach his young son an advanced dragon slayer move. It just sort of... happened. He knew he probably needed to come up with a better story to tell Lucy, but that was the best he had right now.

He'd literally only done the move in order to make Oliver laugh. That's all he'd wanted!

Except then the toddler had started making the same motions Natsu used. Unbelieving that such a young kid could learn the Iron Fist move without actual training, Natsu had laughed and playfully encouraged his son. Oliver's smile had grown brighter, and he made the same action yet again, but more forceful.

Then he did it. Natsu blinked away the sudden flames, which had whooshed up into his face. He stared down at his four-year-old son and knew he was in for it. Not from Ollie, you understand. Natsu could look after a young fire dragon slayer, he was confident in that. No, he was in for it from Lucy. Oh, she would kick his ass.

Natsu picked Ollie up and started to head toward home, mind desperately working on a way to explain this to Lucy in the least provoking way.

He didn't come up with one, and the rest of the evening was spent with Lucy cheerily telling him about the short mission she'd taken with Levy, not knowing about Oliver's new little trick.

It was later that night, when Lucy was putting her son to bed, that the toddler decided to show his mom his new trick.

In the face.

"NATSU."

The fire dragon slayer flinched away from his angry wife, knowing that he was really and truly in for it.

"He's only four years old! Why would you teach him out to do that!"

"It was an accident, Luce, I swear! He just picked it up!"

Lucy took a deep breath, struggling to breathe properly through her anger.

"You're dealing with the damage he causes."

"Deal!"

* * *

 **A/N: Inspired by a story called "The Test," by silver light of dawn. Check it out!**


	32. Enough with the pillow talk, I'm tired

**Prompt 32- "Enough with the pillow talk, I'm tired." (NaLu)**

* * *

Lucy had just found out she was pregnant for the first time, and this feeling of calm content had settled over her since then. She lay beside Natsu, unable to sleep because of the thoughts spiraling through her mind.

Natsu seemed to be in a similar situation (though Lucy doubted it was thoughts), and so they had lain away for the last few minutes, just talking softly about their future. Their baby's future.

Happy ruined the moment, though, with a well displaced comment of "Enough with the pillow talk. I'm tired."

Natsu felt the sudden, childish desire to continue talking to Lucy as loud as he could. Lucy felt something similar, but they both denied it. It was better just to sleep.


	33. Look! Fireflies!

**Prompt 33- "Look! Fireflies!" (NaLu)**

* * *

As it turned out, Oliver Dragneel adored watching fireflies come alive at dusk and flutter around. Sometimes, it was like he didn't know that his father wasn't the only creature in the world that lit up.

And as their small family sat on the front steps of their house, Ollie watched in utter glee as the first insects lit the air.

"Look! Fireflies!" Oliver laughed as more rose into the air, and Lucy and Natsu laughed along with him.

Then one landed on his neck, and the five-year-old let out a little scream.

As it also turned out, Oliver Dragneel only adored _watching_ fireflies. He didn't enjoy it quite so much when they touched him.


	34. Can you be mine?

**Prompt 34- "Can you be mine?" (NaLu)**

* * *

Natsu isn't sure if Lucy feels for him the way he feels for her. And he doesn't really know how to find out if she does. So he comes up with a relatively clever plan to find out if she does. We'll just have to see if it really works, won't we? This _is_ Natsu we're talking about.

He's waited so long to ask her, and when it's coming close to the time, he feels as if he has butterflies in his stomach.

It's before they go to bed, back at her house. He's nervous, but he thinks he can pull this off.

"Hey, Lucy?" he asks hesitantly. Lucy catches it and looks at him curiously.

"What is it, Natsu?"

Then, blushing, "Can you be mine?"

Lucy turns pink as well, and there's a bit of a smile in her eyes. "No, I can't."

Natsu isn't deterred. "Did you understand what I said?"

She looks at him with a bit of confusion. "Yeah, of course."

He grins. "Then repeat it!"

She's more confused than ever and makes a face. "You said, 'can you be mine?'." Then the confusion grows, because Natsu's grin grows ever wider.

"Oh sure, why not?"

Lucy stares at him a moment, realizes what just happened, then turns a bright shade of pink. About the same color as Natsu's hair, actually.

 _I fell right into that_ , she thought to herself. _And it was_ Natsu _who laid the trap._

Secretly, however, she was really quite pleased to know Natsu liked her as more than just a friend.

Do you see the flaw in Natsu's plan yet? Yeah, it doesn't actually _tell_ him whether she likes him or not. More like the opposite. But, what can ya do?


	35. Slushies aren't just for kids!

**Prompt 34- "Slushies aren't just for kids. Fuck society." (NaLu) (Modern AU)**

* * *

Natsu sat beside Lucy in their car, sucking down another of his slushies. And Lucy, truthfully, thought it was a little childish, especially when whenever they were at any kind of gas station that had a slushie machine, the firefighter would beg her (like a child) to get one.

"Really, Natsu," Lucy sighed one evening, staring at him. Staring less at him now, and more at the blue-raspberry stain that was his mouth and tongue. "Don't you think you're a little old for slushies?"

"And who says I should be too old for slushies?" the firefighter demanded.

"Society in general," Lucy muttered in return.

"Slushies aren't just for kids!" Natsu proclaimed. "Fuck what society says; if I want to eat or drink blue-raspberry-flavored ice, I'm damn well going to eat or drink blue-raspberry-flavored ice!"

Lucy just shook her head. That was her Natsu, and she probably should have expected him to say something like that.


End file.
